Sylvanas Windrunner
by RainyYuki
Summary: 'They were led by the death knight Arthas. I had heard of him but finally understood the telling as my rangers and I stood towards him.' The Scourge is right in front of the gates of Quel'Thalas and Sylvanas tries to protect her home.  Re-Up English
1. Sylvanas Windrunner

_credits_: all characters belong to Blizzard Entertainment, written by RainyYuki

I'm no native speaker, so some phrases will sound unusual. I tried to keep the style of the original, which is wirtten in German.

_Edit_: Reuploaded, cause I corrected some mistakes.

* * *

**Sylvanas Windrunner**

I do not exactly remember the day: the blackest day of my life or in other words the last.

The memory faints after being dead for so long. I stopped counting the days, weeks and even years. But this day I will probably never forget.

I do not even know whether it was on that day or even weeks before, when I slowly got restless. None of the messengers I sent out, had returned yet. I felt that something was in the air but I could not tell what it was.

But the rumours grew louder. The Scourge was right in front of the gates of Quel'Thalas. My worst fears were confirmed. They were led by the death knight Arthas. I had heard of him but finally understood the telling as my rangers and I stood towards him.  
He arrived with an army of ghouls but that didn't impressed me much. I awaited him with my bow drawn.  
His sight made my flesh creep. He was surrounded by a dark aura and had the smell of the undead coming from him.

'I will not allow you to reach further!,' I cried towards him.

'Out of my way, woman!' His voice cut my thoughts like an arrow. It was cold and made my hair stand on end. I only remained starring at him. My bow was straight on him.  
'Get lost,' I hissed. 'The gates are under my protection and those of my kind.'  
And he only laughed and ordered his ghouls to attack. All went very fast and I already felt the first ranger at my site being thrown to the ground. My fingers loosened from the string. The arrow did not hit Arthas and I drew my sword. The blade went through the first ghoul that attacked me.

Many died. We were no match for the superiority and we withdraw. Arthas broke through the first defense. But we were able to cut off their way on our flight, as we blew up the first bridge. He came till here but he won't come further.

Repulsed I first took care of my wounds. They wouldn't stop me from fighting but my company was weakened. More and more new messages from fallen warriors arrived, more and more wounded and I asked myself for how long we could stand against this.  
If we did not take action soon Silvermoon would fall. I felt it. I had to do something. For Quel'Thalas. For my home!

Quickly I found my troupes together. We had to prepare for the final blow. Even though my rangers tried to show me their fighting spirit I saw the fear in their eyes. I almost withdraw at this time. But I was their leader. I had to act. We would fight.

The army of the Scourge that awaited us this time was inconceivable big. Not only ghouls we were confronted to. It was a sea of corrupted body parts and they all pushed towards our defense. It should be a bloody fight with great losses on both sides.

My rangers stayed right beside me but one by one felt in the battle. Each lost hurt but I had no time to think about it. I had to keep fighting.

Undead blood stuck on my clothes and sword. I was able to eliminate many enemies but it became more and more. Now that I had to fend for myself I hardly had a chance. They came from all sides.

I had lost the others long ago. It was likely that they didn't even live anymore. What a leader was I?  
Lightning I separated the head from the decomposed body as the figures suddenly fell back and paved a way.

I looked into the direction. Sweat was running down my forehead and my hands shook from the exertion.

And there he was. Slowly and proudly he rode towards me. Arthas. This time I did not recognized the smell at first; too dazed from the decomposed smell around me. But it was him: No doubt! His white hair gleamed in the gloom of the battle.

'Still alive?,' he asked mocking. 'You long enough tired to hold me up. Where are your troupes now?'  
'You and your army, you will not win,' I cried toward him.

'I salute your bravery, elf.' He stopped his horse right in front of me and look disapprovingly down on me. 'But the battle is over.'  
He was right. I was alone, driven into a corner. This would be my end.

'As long as I live, you won't come far, death knight. Let's end this. I will fight till my last breath!'

He raised his sword. It was the first time that I saw the legendary sword Frostmourne right in front of me but also for the last time with my mortal eyes.

Then I only felt the sharp blade piercing my torso. A stabbing pain ran trough my limbs. I struggled for breath.  
Slowly I raised my head and looked up to him. The picture in front if my eyes started to blur.

He pulled back the blade and my legs collapsed feebly. I hardly felt the impact on the ground. My thoughts were like thick fog through which I fell.  
I heard him dismounting from his horse and coming towards me.  
'Finish me!,' I gasped. 'I deserve a clean death!'

But he only laughed. 'After all you've put me through? Your the last who I would grant the sweet peace of death.'

He pointed the blade towards me. The sword nearly touched the tip of my nose. Through the mist in front of my eyes I looked up at him. He began to mumble and my eyes widened with horror as I realized what he was doing.

The only thing I heard was my own screaming echoing in my ears. Then all went black around me and as I reopened my eyes I stood next to Arthas towards my own corpse.


	2. Sylvanas' Revenge

**Sylvanas' Revenge**

I pulled the hood deeper into my face and lowered my eyes. My whole body vanished in the blackness around me. I pressed myself harder against the tree-trunk.

Impatient my fingers stroke the hold of the bow in my hands. Everything was prepared. They would arrive soon.

I laid my bow aside and looked at the arrow. Its head glittered blue in the dim moonlight. An arrow saturated with poison. The plan was so perfect as I never dreamed about.

My banshees were going to take him right here. He was so dumb and would walk right into my trap. I started laughing. Finally I was going to get my revenge.

Now that I repossessed a body of my own and my will was free from Kel'Thuzad, I was going to kill him. He should suffer. I would cause him more agony than the one he caused me as he left me to the soulless Undead. He would scream till he got no longer strength to. Tonight Arthas was going to die bloody. This was my plan.

I heard them coming. My banshees accompanied Arthas. I had him right where I wanted him. He was weak. Only a handful of abominations and ghuls were there to protect him. I watched them arriving at the clearing. Arthas reined his horse in and looked around.

I laughed quietly and stayed in the shadow. He did not realized what was happening as my banshees attacked and brought down his guards.

Now it was my turn. Within seconds I stepped out of the shadow, drew my bow and shot. The arrow hit Arthas' neck and he flinched. Full of hate he looked up to me and I only grinned broadly.

'Sylvanas!,' he cried and raised his hand to where I hit him. I enjoyed his painful look.

Slowly I lowered my bow an stepped closer. He could not move. How poor. Helpless like a rabbit cornered by the fox.

'You walked right into this one, Arthas. It's time to even the scales.' A grin appeared on my face.

'Traitor!,' he gasped. 'What have you done to me?'

'It's a special poisoned arrow I made just for you, my dear', I answered. 'The paralysis you're experiencing now is but a fraction of the agony you've caused me.'

I heard him groan. As he tried to move his motionless body fell off his warhorse like a wet sack and landed hard on the forest ground. He breathed stertorously: 'Finish me, then.'

I stepped over Arthas and looked down at him with scorn. 'A quick death?,' I laughed dryly. 'Like the one you gave me? No, Arthas. You're going to suffer like I did.' I kicked him with my boots. 'Thanks to my arrow you can't even run.' Another time I kicked him into the stomach and heard him groan in pain. 'Give my greetings to hell, you son of bitch.' I drew my bow right above him and he looked into my eyes.

I do not know whether it was fear or whether he knew what was happening next. Before I could loosen the string I suddenly heard someone getting nearer. I looked up. It was a mistake, because all at once I faced Kel'Thuzad.

'Back you mindless ones!', he bellowed. 'You shall not fall today, my king.'

Immediately I turned my bow away from Arthas and fired on Kel'Thuzad. But he was already prepared. The arrow froze in the air and felt to the ground. I pulled the next one out of my quiver and aimed his retinue that pounced on my banshees.

They were to strong and killed my sisters with a single blow. The situation was hopeless. I stepped over Arthas and started running. But I would not give up that easily. For a last time I turned around.

'This isn't over, Arthas!,' I cried and glanced at him full of hate. 'I'll never stop hunting you! You and your spawn, you'll die.' I spit on the ground and looked at Kel'Thuzad before I disappeared into the shadow. I was going to return and the next time I would win.


End file.
